Switching Devils and Angels
by hiyoki-chaan
Summary: Kori is a normal girl, normal life, her athletic ability sucks and she's a bit of a loner. Her childhood friend, Alec, is a big time troublemaker. Every since the two met, Alec has caused havoc, and Kori was always there to cover for him. But this time it's different. Alec sold his soul.
1. Chapter 1

******hiyoki-chaan **^ ^

**Switching Devils and Angels  
**

**Chapter One  
**

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I think there's a pop quiz tomorrow."

"Stop being such a book worm and loosen up, Kori."

The evening air was bone-chilling. I could almost _feel_ the cold seeping into my limbs, making me shiver uncontrollably. The ice crackled underneath our feet as we scurried across the street. Earlier today, Alec had been invited to the party everyone raves about, James Reikers party. James Reikers' party, the same James Reiker who won the football season, undefeated, for Junction High, the same James Reiker who was nominated for Homecoming King three years in a row and won, the same James Reiker who has almost every girl in a five mile radius swooning over him (except me of course), invited Alec to his notorious party that he hosted every time his parents went on their annual thirteen day trip. There was going to be food, dancing, DJ's, and although no one talks about it, drugs, and alcohol. Alec says that Reikers' parties are the best thing you'll ever experience, but I say that that party has everything any average high schooler would ever dream for.

Unfortunately, you had to have a partner for the party and guess who just _had_ to get dragged along? No, not his guy friends, no not his girlfriends, me. The childhood friend that was apparently the class nerd six years in a row. Me.

"What makes you thinks that we won't get in trouble?" I asked, hoping to get Alec to change his mind. "How could it be _bad_? All the cool kids are going, and if we were invited, guess what we are?" Alec grinned a _we-are-popular-because-we-were-invited-to-the-infamous-James-Reikers-party _grin. I exhaled a long sigh and braced myself for the upcoming argument. "Look. I've heard that the police always arrive at the party because someone underage got drunk or someone's selling drugs. And we're underage so we can't drink, plus final exams are tomorrow, too. I even heard-" Alec abruptly stopped so fast that I slammed into his back. "Oww…" I gingerly touched my nose. He quickly spun around and roughly grabbed my shoulders. "I know you and me have been best friends since childhood so I know grades and number one on your priority list but can you do something fun for once?" Alec's eyes told me he really wanted this, and what friend what stop him from it? Well, a good friend actually, but Alec had his mind set on this so I agreed.

Actually, I think Alec's just stubborn and being stubborn is one of the seven weaknesses to mankind. I rolled my eyes.

We eventually reached the house, but the party had seemingly already started. Toilet paper was strewn all around the house, through the windows and even around the tall redwood trees. Strobe lights were flashing everywhere inside, colors ranging from green to blue, then changing to red and purple along with a large selection of other colors. People were dancing inside, if you call shaking your arms, legs and heads in a single motion 'dancing.' A massive couch was hanging from the second floor balcony and people were crazy enough to ride on the part that was dangerously dangling above the ground. "Doesn't that look fun?" Alec said.

I gave him a disapproving glance. "Are you high again?" I asked. He grinned and playfully punched my arm. "Hey, seriously Kori, stay tonight, ok?" I took into consideration about the pop quiz and the mid-term tests tomorrow. "Maybe, but I don't party remember, Alec?" I fibbed. _Yeah, right. I gotta keep my grades up instead of getting stoned. _I thought. But if Alec knew I was gonna ditch he'd keep a hawks eye on me. Alec exaggerated a head nod as we started to walk across the toilet papered lawn and up toward the cement steps into James' house.

Timidly, I knocked on the door and stepped back. A greasy-faced teen with a beer in his left hand pulled the door open and gaped at me. I looked down to check for any stains, crumbs or tears in my clothes but found nothing but a small ball of lint which I quickly brushed off. "I didn't know the student body president went to parties." He dragged out. Clearly, he was drunk. Alec pushed past me and into the house. He took a beer that was offered from one of the guys, popped the lid open and took a big swig. He wandered off into the house and disappeared from my sight. I saw a group of girls eye him and I silently thought, _don't even try; he's going to be drunk and pass out in an hour or so._ I turned away and started down the stairs. I wondered how he'll survive when he's drunk but honestly, I just hope he's ready for tomorrow's exams. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

******hiyoki-chaan **^ ^  


**Switching Devils and Angels**

**Chapter Two**

_Beep beep beep beep._

"Shut up!" I slammed the alarm clock snooze button and turned onto my side. I groaned a few minutes later when the alarm clock started to shriek again and pulled a pillow over my head. Yesterday, I booked it home before Alec could notice my absence and look around for me. Unfortunately, I'm not the most athletic person around, and I ended up slipping on the ice several times before getting back home. Sorely, I rubbed my butt and legs and winced as I warily rubbed over some bruises. Eventually, I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and turned the shower knob on. Giving my teeth a quick brush, I washed my face.

Quickly, I stepped into the shower and washed my hair. After washing out all the shampoo and conditioner, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a blue, fluffy towel. I walked to the closet and opened the closet door. To my surprise, a huge wave of dirty clothes flew at my face and pulled me down toward the carpet. "Ugh, this is so gross!" I pinched a stained t-shirt between my fingers. "How long was this in here?" I thought aloud as I allowed myself a deep whiff of the shirt. My face wrinkled and I tossed the shirt aside. I began to dig through the pile of clothes once again and found a clean pair of pants and a pale white tank-top. Sifting through the clothes again, I joyfully located a sky-blue cardigan. I slipped on the cardigan and hastily pulled on a pair of socks and slipped my favorite Converse high top sneakers on. "Bye Mum I'm going to school!" I yelled. "Oh, Kori? Alec's' mom said last time he came over he left his necklace chain or whatever you kids wear these days. Can you give it to him today?" Mum handed me his steel chain. I took a moment to examine it.

At the end of the chain hung a small, hollow, black 3-D cube shape that held an intricate design of metal wires inside. "Sure, Mum but I really have to go, see you later!" I clasped the chain in my fist and rushed out of the house and ran after the leaving school bus. Today looks like it'll be a long day.

"Yo Kori!" I turned around and spotted Alec pushing through the crowd of seniors. "Hey Alec you left this at my house the other day." I began to pull the chain out of my pocket but before I could, Alec stopped me. "Never mind the chain! I hooked up with Tess Jaslyn last night at the party! We're dating now!" He flashed a wide grin. "How'd you get a girl like that? Did you get her drunk or something?" I laughed. He chuckled as we approached our lockers.

Changing subjects, he asked, "So did you have fun studying last night?" I rolled my eyes. "You know what? I did and I am totally prepared for this test Alec!" I grinned back. "Sometimes you excessively brag, y'know?" Alec chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean? You're no better, Alec." I blurted in my defense. Alec raised his hands up in defeat. "Jeesh, you're offended so easily Kori. Chill for once, alright?" and just as quickly as he came, he fought his way back into the crowd to get to first period. I rolled my eyes and cleared my backpack for room. _Tess Jaslyn, huh?_ _Isn't she the popular new transfer in Class C?_ I stashed the leftover books from the locker into my ruddy, old JanSport backpack. Hoisting my backpack onto my back, I shuffled through the crowd after Alec. _Oh, wait. I forgot the necklace._


	3. Chapter 3

******hiyoki-chaan **^ ^  


**Switching Devils and Angels**

**Chapter Three**

School flew by, and so did Alec. By the time the bell rung, he was out the door and on his way toward Tess's classroom to walk her home. Meaning I have no one to walk _me_ home…not that I care or anything. All day, he managed to stick close to Tess, between class breaks, study hall, during lunch, co-ed p.e. and even after Mr. Uchi's math class! I mean, that's _our_ time to hang out and exchange answers to the homework he passed out earlier! Wait a second, what am I saying? Alec is just a childhood friend, a troubling, whenever-he-comes-around-it-makes-me-nervous sort of childhood friend. Ugh, I must be going crazy.

As I contemplated over what Alec meant to me, I stored all but the algebra books back into my messy locker and walked down through the hallways and outside. Outside, everyone surrounding me was chatting and laughing as I quietly shuffled by, trying to be unnoticed. But klutzy me, in a desperate attempt to be sneaky, I tried weaving in and out of the crowd, but I ended up tripping over someone and found myself falling face first into the hot asphalt. About five people turned and pointed, a few laughed loudly, but the rest were small snickers as the crowd grew larger and larger.

Embarrassed, I picked up my notebooks and gathered my papers into a pile and ran the rest of the way into my cute buggy. I hastily opened the door, stepped inside and dropped the pile onto the back seat. I fumbled around for the keys and then, realizing they were randomly sitting on the dashboard, jammed the car key into the car ignition, twisted and revved the car up. I zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the main street and had several cars blast their horns at me. _Running away is the best solution for school, they always forget the next day, those neanderthals. _I sternly chastised.

To drown out my thoughts, I plugged my iPod into my stereo system and searched for a song. I passed over Queen a few times and scrolled back. Old rock always seems to do the trick for me. I played Bohemian Rhapsody and raised the volume. I sighed, took a strong grip on the car wheel and drove the way home.

I have a secret way of finding my way home, a secret I found out when I was about eight or nine. When you get onto the main road, you take a left and continue straight on from there. At every street you pass, take the first letter and then take the next street's first letter. Keep looking at every letter till they add up in the words, left 3. That means in three streets, take a left and the third house down is mine. To this day, I still don't know how I managed to figure that out, seeing that I still have to count on my fingers for simple addition.


	4. Chapter 4

******hiyoki-chaan **^ ^  


**Switching Devils and Angels**

**Chapter Four**

I parked my car onto the small cement driveway and opened the car door. Struggling to drag the backpack out from the passenger side, I fell on my butt and quickly stood up to brush myself off. I sighed and hauled the backpack into the house. "Mum, I'm home! What's for dinner?" I slipped my shoes off and dropped them in front of the door. "One, we're having chili tonight and two, Alec called about the necklace and asked for you to drop it off today." Mum yelled from the kitchen. "What? Can't I give it to him tomorrow?" I complained. "That's what I said, but he said he needed it now. Sorry kiddo, but it's only a ten minute drive. Just go bring it to him and maybe you two can finish your homework together!" I grumbled a complaint and started slip my shoes back on. "Mom can I just sleep over at Alec's house? I don't want to drive back." I yelled over the ruckus of the kitchen. "Fine, only if Teresa lets you sleep over." Mom answered. "I'm just gonna call them, alright?" I walked through the house and up the spiral staircase and into the attic, my room.

I rounded the last spiral and stepped onto the polished cherry wood flooring. Japanese styled lamps hung from the ceiling and a few ropes of Christmas lights skirted around the room. My wooden, white-washed bed neatly sat in the corner of the room and was surrounded by soft plushies. A bookcase with diamond openings was stacked with books and small knick knacks decorated the top. A low-standing coffee table sat in the middle and my Asus laptop laid in the middle, along with notebooks, pencils and this morning's forgotten coffee. A bathroom was placed to the right of my room, and the door was between my bookcase and dirty closet.

Searching around for an overnight bag, I finally found my dad's old army duffle bag and shoved pajamas, pants, shirts and bras into the bottom. I thought about running to the bathroom but remembered I'm always sleeping over at his house so I probably didn't need to bring a toothbrush or a towel. I tightened the rope around the bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. Padding downstairs, at the base, I was greeted by Mum. "Kori, while you're going to Alec's house, can you bring one of the pies?" She held out her famous peach cobbler. "I made one too many and I think Teresa will enjoy it." "Sure Mum, I got to go now! These papers aren't gonna write themselves, Mum." I waved a short goodbye and stepped out of the house and jogged to my car. I set the dessert and my duffle bag on the passenger seat and flipped out my dinosaur-aged phone. I pressed the contact option and scrolled my small list of friends to Alec's number.

Several rings passed and still no Alec. After about the 8th ring, Alec picked up. "Hey, Kori. Why're you calling now? I'm in the middle of a date." "Never mind the date, I'll make it up later. I'm going to your house for the night so call your mom. Capiche?" "Sorry, mom's outta town. But you can come over, I need help with Mr. Uchi's homework." I could hear Alec's grin on the other side of the phone. "Sure whatever, Alec. Be there soon, I got your favorite dessert."

_"Alec get off the phone and let's get some food!"_ I heard a distinct voice in the back. "Hey, I got to go. M'lady is calling for me." "Wait Alec-" I was cut off by the sound of the prolonged hang up beep.


	5. Chapter 5

******hiyoki-chaan **^ ^  


**Switching Devils and Angels**

**Chapter Five**

I hopped in the little car, revved the engine and backed out of the drive-way. "Stupid Alec. Isn't a childhood friend of fourteen years more important than a girl you picked up at a party?" I grumbled as I crossed the intersection between his and my house's block. I drove the car, mumbling a little less than nice comments about Alec's new found love and came within walking distance of his house.

I parked the car and found Mr. Knight, Alec's work alcoholic dad standing in the driveway. I switched off the engine and my headlights sputtered to a stop. "Hi Mr. Knight!" I cheerfully said and rounded the yellow buggy to the passenger seat and opened the door. "Hello Kori." Mr. Knight was always a little short of words, despite his being a CEO of some big shot company.

"Would you like some peach cobbler? Mum made it and told me to bring it over." I held out the pie for him to see.

"Well tell your mom thank you." Mr. Knight smiled. He gestured me inside his house and I walked toward the kitchen and set the pie down on the counter.

"I'm going upstairs to set my things down, Mr. Knight!" I yelled into the living room, and as usual, no response. Usually, I just take that as a yes, so I stumbled upstairs and into the guest room. I packed my things out of the bag and snatched the pajamas off the bed and headed toward the bathroom to freshen up.

I rummaged around the bathroom, found my tooth brush and grabbed Alec's minty toothpaste and started to brush my teeth when I heard the door open and slam shut downstairs. "Hey dad where's Kori?" a soft voice spoke. "She's upstairs, Alec. What's wrong?" I heard Mr. Knight say. "Nothing, I'm going upstairs." I heard Alec plodding upstairs and I turned to lock the bathroom door.

Nothings worse than to have 9th grade's experience repeated again and I wouldn't want to take any chances.

The door handle twisted back and forth and knocking emanated from the other side. "Yo Kori! You in there?" I ignored Alec and turned the shower on.

"Kori!" Alec hollered over the shower's noise.

Slipping off my clothes, I squatted down and rummaged through the cabinets to look for the shampoo and conditioner I left here last time I came over. "Ah, here it is." I grinned and placed the hair products beside the running water.

"Kori! C'mon answer me!" Alec pounded on the door. "Are you mad about something?"

I started humming, _Fireworks _by _Katy Perry_ as I stepped into the shower. The sound of the water drowned out Alec's racket outside as I wet my hair. I switched to a different song _Aerodynamic _by _Daft Punk_ as I started to rub in the shampoo, then I washed it out and lathered conditioner in soon after.

Alec's noisiness subsided when I decided to get out the shower and dry myself. _'Finally went to bed, huh? It's about time, ya stubborn ass.'_ I thought.

I squirted some lotion onto my hand and applied it to my skin. Quietly, I then slipped on my pajamas and snatched the dirty clothes off the ground and adjusted the towel on my head.

The door swung open as I dashed for my room but before I could even step out of the bathroom, Alec tripped me. I tumbled toward the carpeted floor and my clothes flew into the air and my head towel leaned forward and weighed me down. My face went _kerplat!_ on the floor and there was Alec, standing right before me.

"Alec! Jerk much?" I hissed as I stood up to collect my clothes.

"You're calling _me_ the jerk? You ignored me for like thirty minutes!" He snapped back, "I waited out here for you the whole time; I thought something happened to you!" He angrily added.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Dude, what happened? Why're you so ticked off?" he questioned.

_'Ugh, won't he go away..?'_ I solemnly thought. I stalked toward the guest room and Alec complained behind my every step. "Kori! Are you listening? What happened? Are you o.k.?" Alec pressured his questions continuously.

_'Why am I acting like this? It's not like me to act like this.'_ My thoughts picked at my consciousness as I walked into my room. Alec followed me in, forgetting the thought that I'm a girl, and he's a boy. "Alec, just go away! You're being so obnoxious right now!" I didn't turn around to see his expression, but I could feel it boring into my back. Hurt. Confusion. Anger. I even think I felt him being a little hungry, too.  
"Look, I'm sorry for being really cranky." I turned around and apologized the Alec. And yup, there it was. I saw all those emotions in his sad puppy dog eyes. Especially hunger.

"Hey, I don't know what's up with you, but it's alright. You can always talk to me, ok?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

We sat down on the bed and sighed, oddly at the same time. "Oh! I forgot!" I hunted through my duffle bag and lifted the chain from my bag. "Here!" I placed the chain in his extended hand. "Kori..this isn't mine." I looked at him quizzically. "What?"


	6. Chapter 6

******hiyoki-chaan **^ ^  


**Switching Devils and Angels**

**Chapter Six**

I laughed. "You almost got me! I thought you were serious for a second." I said. "Kori, I'm not joking, that's not mine." Alec responded. "What do'ya mean? You called me to drop it off earlier!" I explained, trying to prove my side of the story. Alec sighed and straightened his shirt.

"Look, Kori, I know I'm a troublemaker, but stealing to impress me? Not cool." My jaw dropped in disbelief. "You are _so_ arrogant, why would I do something to impress you?" I snuffed. "Oh please! You've liked me since who-knows-how-long?" He used a false piece of propaganda to try to stun me.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't process his words. _Like?_ I'd rather burn in Hell considering the fact that Alec would never like me and our friendship would crumble into the ground. "Alec…I don't know where you got that rumor, but it's not true." I sighed. Alec's eyebrow rose, and his face portrayed confusion, disbelief, and curiosity. I thought I saw disappointment in his eyes for a split-second, but it was gone before I could be sure.

After the words left my mouth, an awkward silence rose into the air. "I'll prove it." Alec broke the silence. He turned and pulled me down onto the bed and kneeled over me, creating a very, _very,_ small space between us. I struggled to pull my captured arm back and swung at his face with my free hand. He swiftly caught it and used his leg to kick the door shut. "Alec this isn't funny." I wriggled my arms around. He ignored me and leaned his face toward mine. I screamed and resisted his advances. "ALEC!"

Still ignoring my defiance against him, he switched one of my hands into his other hand and roughly held it above my head, still strapping it to the bed. His lips nuzzled against my neck and he lightly teased at my ear. I gasped in shock; this wasn't anything I'd ever experienced and I wasn't even ready to experience it either.

He continued to the point where I couldn't move anymore because waves of heated pleasure soared throughout my veins. My hips bucked forward and Alec took that as a good sign and leaned closer to me. I realized that I shouldn't yell anymore because if Mr. Knight were to come upstairs…well let's say I'd become one of those kids that is wrapped in four feet of bubble wrap because of my mum. I could still talk though, so I kept on cussing at Alec.

"You stopped struggling, Kori." He raised his face to my eye level and smirked as his free hand pulled my waist closer to his body. "Son of a bitch." I hissed. Alec chuckled and for a fleeting moment, he let his hands loose. I took that moment to roll over my side and throw a weak fist at Alec's face, only to have him move gracefully avoid my fist. My lips pursed and tears stung my eyes.

I felt his lips curve into a smile and the bed creaked as Alec moved over to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Hey bookworm, I'm just gonna guess you've never had a guy come at you like that. Just remember that all guys are beasts."

I shrugged off Alec and parted my lips. "I trusted you."

With those few words, Alec instantly realized what he had done and moved away from me and propped himself against the opposite wall. "I'm…sorry." Alec's voice brought me out of the numbness that I knew was registered on my face.

I stood up and walked to my bag, packed the clothes that surrounded it and moved back toward Alec. He apologetically looked up at me as I neared him, his eyes reading _I'm sorry, will you ever forgive me?_

I raised my hand and slapped him, as hard as I could muster. When he didn't raise his arm to protect himself, my hand collided with his cheek and made a sickening slapping sound. He lowered his between his knees, but said nothing. I grabbed the chain from the bed and put it over his head. I decided that things would never be the same between us again, so I picked up my bag and as I started to walk away, I heard Alec gasp in pain. I swung around to see Alec, hunched in obvious pain.


End file.
